


Slow

by aelfcore



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelfcore/pseuds/aelfcore
Summary: Kent and Elliott slow dance together.
Relationships: Elliott/Kent (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages, so I finished it up so I don’t have to think about it anymore. xoxo

When he walked in, Elliott was half undressed, just his dress shirt, underwear, and his socks covering him. His hair was tied back loosely with a red ribbon, and Kent wanted to take it out with his teeth, tie it around his pretty thigh like a present to be unwrapped.

Elliott noticed him and smiled a little. There was a sadness in his eyes that couldn’t be overlooked.

“Why weren’t you at the flower dance today? I was going to ask you to dance with me.”

Kent felt his heart jump into his throat, but he swallowed it back down.

“I would’ve said no anyway,” then he added, quickly, “Jodi was there. Even if I did go, I’d want to stay out of the spotlight. Besides, I… I’m not much of a dancer.”

Elliott fixed him with those damning eyes of his and smiled genuinely this time. 

“Maybe. But you’re also a terrible liar.”

Elliott extended his hand in an invitation to dance, and Kent took it without thinking, letting himself be pulled close, letting Elliott rest his hand on his shoulder

“Hand on my waist, darling.”

Kent did as he was told, feeling the curve of Elliott’s body under his palm, and the two of them began their back and forth, spinning slowly around the cabin to nothing but the sound of the waves outside

“Is the divorce… um…” Elliot trailed off. Kent laughed, dryly.

“It hasn’t been the prettiest.”

Elliott gave a tight lipped smile and looked away. “I’m sorry.” The moonlight cast his eyes and hair in rays of silver. Kent bumped his forehead against Elliott’s with a smile, which was returned to him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kent murmured as Elliott released his hand to spin around, tied-back hair flowing about like petals in the wind, undulating like ocean waves. He took up Kent’s hand again in an elegant swoop and they were back to their back and forth, back and forth, Elliott’s lips brushing over Kent’s cheek, the long fingers of his free hand resting on the back of his neck

“You deserve someone better, anyway. Better than her. Better than me.”

“No. No, you do. You deserve so much better than this.”

Elliott kissed his temple at that, slow and meaningful, sensual.

“I want you. No one else.”

“I don’t know why.”

The back of his legs hit the bed and he let himself be pushed onto it, Elliott crawling over him, devouring him with his eyes

“I love you,” he said, panting a little from their dance, his hands already roaming Kent’s chest, up his shirt. He said it so naturally, as if it didn’t make the tears threaten to burst from Kent’s eyes, as if that wasn’t what Kent had wanted to hear the entire time they’d been chasing each other around.

“How much?” He asked, breathless and full of so many emotions he was so terrified of. “How much, Elliott?”

“I’ll show you.”


End file.
